Miko in Eden
by Skjalf Frost-Born
Summary: Kagome thought being stuck in her country's past was a trying experience. Here she was stuck on an island filled with creatures that should be extinct, hormonal/homicidal teenagers, and a boy who doesn't know how to take "no" for an answer. Cage of Eden/InuYasha drabble. [Yarai/Kagome]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cage of Eden or InuYasha; those rights belong to Yamada Yoshinobu and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s)**: This story will contain angst, blood, character death, dark themes, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content, etc.

* * *

"I knew I should have just waited for the jet Sesshōmaru was sending for me."

Kagome grumbled, stomping through the jungle. Unnatural blue eyes were lit with feminine fury, her fists clenched and a tick mark throbbing on her forehead.

Things just seemed to go from bad to worse ever since she woke up that morning.

She had overslept, she had missed breakfast, the bellhop had misplaced her bags, and then her flight to Japan from Guam had left the terminal just as she arrived at the airport due to her taxi suddenly getting a flat tire on the way there.

Just when she thought she was getting a break catching the last flight from Guam to Japan, the damn plane somehow malfunctions and now she's on this island with some homicidal teenagers!

'_And rapists!'_ She thought, remembering the little bastards who had thought to force themselves on her.

Well that was until she showed them exactly why she was known as the Obsidian Beast of the West in the Yōkai community. She felt she was doing the world a favor making sure those mongrels wouldn't ever be able to reproduce.

Forcing her way through another bush, Kagome suddenly found herself walking into a wall. Landing down on her butt, she yelped slightly in pain. Wincing a bit, she grumbled as she rub her aching bottom.

The ground here was so unforgiving!

"It's you..." a voice came from ahead of her.

Jumping slightly, Kagome looked up and found too-familiar amber eyes staring down into her own set of blues. Taking in his face, Kagome's eyes widened as she then pointed towards the tall blond that towered over her.

"You're…You're that kid from earlier!"

* * *

Continue or no?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cage of Eden or InuYasha; those rights belong to Yamada Yoshinobu and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s)**: This story will contain angst, blood, character death, dark themes, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content, etc.

* * *

"You're that kid!"

Yarai Kouichi frowned at the woman's words.

The tall teen was not pleased by the woman calling him a kid. It has been a long time since he's been considered as one. But he did nothing more than nod, and watched as the woman sighed.

"Well if you didn't know already, then I'm going to have to tell you that some of your classmates are some ways back there…" she paused as her full lips curled up at the edges into a smirk, "Though they aren't in perfect condition."

Snorting, Yarai resisted the urge to smirk himself.

'Well that's putting it lightly_.'_ He thought.

The blond had watch her brutally beat the group of boys that had tried to rape her. It was that display of strength which piqued his interest in the petite woman in front of him in the first place.

Yarai watched her try to push herself up from off the ground only for her to suddenly yelp in pain.

The woman managed to lean most of her weight against a tree that was near her but hissed as she bent slightly to rest her hand on her ankle.

Amber eyes trailed down to the woman's ankle, and saw the swelling and bruised skin.

'_Well this is going to be a problem.'_ Yarai thought.

He didn't plan on joining up with any of his classmates, and he didn't plan on looking for a way off this island.

Unlike everyone else, Yarai saw this as a chance for him to experience something that was new and exciting.

He had hoped for something extraordinary to happen, and here he was stuck on this island and in the company of a woman just as unique as the island itself.

This woman from the start hadn't lost herself to fear or madness like all of the others on the plane. In fact, she acted as if this whole occurrence was just a minor annoyance. From her unnaturally blue eyes, apparent fearlessness, to the pure amount of physical power that was behind the blows as she beat up her would-be rapists; Nothing about this woman could be considered normal.

Yarai had his adventure, and now he wants this woman to be his.

* * *

Continue or no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cage of Eden or InuYasha; those rights belong to Yamada Yoshinobu and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s)**: This story contains angst, blood, character death, dark themes, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content, etc.

* * *

"Damn, it's twisted."

Kagome looked down at her ankle, a grimace on her lips.

It seemed that she hadn't escaped from the wreck unscathed as she had believed. Then again, she could vaguely remember having to wrench her foot out from underneath some seating, but that was ignored in her anger.

One second she was leaning against a tree, deciding on how she was going to take care of her sprained ankle.

The next thing she knew, she was suddenly lifted off the ground.

Suddenly her perspective changed as she was tossed over the boy's shoulder like she was a sack of flour. The parallel between the times Kōga had kidnapped her in the past, and now how this blond boy was suddenly carrying her off to who knows where, was giving a Kagome a serious case of déjà vu.

Of course, this time was a bit different than before.

Kagome hasn't been that 15-year-old fish out of temporal water for a long time now.

Struggling, she scowled and glared into the amused amber eyes before squeaking as she felt his hands pressing against the back of her thighs.

"What the hell are you doing put me down!"

* * *

Since some have suggested it, I'll be working on a multi-chaptered Cage of Eden/InuYasha fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cage of Eden or InuYasha; those rights belong to Yamada Yoshinobu and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s)**: This story contains angst, blood, character death, dark themes, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content, etc.

* * *

"Kouichi-kun!"

Motoko Kurusu panted as she struggled to make her way through the forest.

Behind her were the rest of the boys that had decided (along with her), that following the blond was the better option after the mass-hysteria on the plane.

She knew that the boy wanted to be alone, but so far he hadn't tried to make them go away.

'_He does run off sometimes, but he usually stays in the same spot and waits for us to catch up…'_ Motoko admitted.

It was true; the second most troublesome student of their year had always waited for her and the three boys behind her, no matter how far behind they lagged. He even usually had some animal he had managed to hunt ready for them to eat.

"Hey, put me down!" a new voice up ahead had reached the group.

Moments later, Yarai stepped out from the bushes. But that wasn't what shocked them.

Tossed over his shoulder was a young woman that none of them recognized.

'_What is going on?'_

* * *

On to the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cage of Eden or InuYasha; those rights belong to Yamada Yoshinobu and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.

**Warning(s)**: This story contains angst, blood, character death, dark themes, extreme violence, offensive language, sexual themes and content, etc.

* * *

"Kouichi-kun!"

Yarai raised an eyebrow as he looked up to lock eyes with his teacher, his hands still on the exposed skin of Kagome's thighs.

The tick mark on Kagome's forehead seemed to grow a smidgeon larger at the brat's continued refusal to let her down. Craning her head to look over her shoulder, she was surprised to see a woman (_'maybe a little older than I am'_, she mused) and three more boys wearing the same uniform as her captor.

'_Why in the hell are they staring at me like that?!' _ Kagome thought with a scowl while wiggling in place, ignoring the boys iron hold on her and the slight kink in her neck for craning her neck at such an awkward angle.

Kagome took in the shock on the faces of the small group. They were gaping at them like they had never seen anything like them before.

As no one was going to do anything to make this boy put her down, the dark-haired woman was getting to the end of her rope.

Moments passed, and the others didn't make a move. It was then that she decided that she had enough.

What kami had she pissed off to deserve this!?

Not only was she stuck in a shitty situation by ending up on this island, she had injured herself in a way that could make her an easy target if she was particularly unlucky. Now she was being manhandled by some kid (who was way taller than he needed to be), and being gaped at by a group of strangers.

Kagome was not amused; she narrowed her eyes on the four standing near them.

"Oh please by all means continue to stare like idiots! I don't mind at all!"

* * *

Hmm, work on this or on one of my other stories?


End file.
